Please be here tomorrow
by vvilma
Summary: John is hospitalized "for his own good", Dave is hospitalized so he wouldn't take his own life. What happens when both of them realize they can't life without the other boy? John/Dave, contains triggering themes!
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive!

Hello! I know very well I have a lot of stories I should continue but at the moment I don't have any inspiration to write them - actually I haven't had any inspiration to write anything lately. This idea has been sitting in the back of my head for some time already and I decided to write it now before I'm too busy and uninspired to do that, too.

So yes. A John/Dave fiction. The rating will go upper in the later chapters, but this won't be a long story anyway. This story contains some triggering themes (eating disorders, personality disorders, self harm etc) so if you are triggered by those, please do not read! For your own mental health, darling. I myself have fought with these problems but I ended my therapy a couple of weeks ago and I'm recovering so this story will contain those hard feelings I got, and still get, in recovery.

Anyways, here comes!

Please be here tomorrow

1.  
There was a knot in John's throat when he walked through white corridors with abstract paintings on the walls. His bag was heavy and his head was hurting, and the smell of disinfectant in the air didn't help at all. John just wanted a place to sleep for the next three weeks.  
"And here's your room. I guess you want to set down and unpack your things in peace. The dinner will be in half an hour, come to the dining room then. Do you remember where the dining room is?" a tall man with smiling eyes and blue sweater asked. John nodded and stepped inside his new room.

The room had white walls and grey-like floor. The room itself wasn't big, there were two drawers for his things, a little table with a chair and a bed. There was also a little window but the scenery wasn't that interesting: a parking lot what John couldn't even see properly from the sixth floor. The black-haired boy sighed, pushed his glasses up on his nose and threw his bag on the bed. Someone walked on the corridor behind the door and John also heard silent talking.

After a good five - or ten John wasn't sure because there was no clock - minutes of just standing in the middle of the tiny room John opened his bag and started putting his clothes in the drawers. From the bottom of his bag he picked up his phone and unlocked the keys. The nurse had said that usually new patients weren't allowed to keep their phones but because John's situation wasn't that bad he could have kept his own. John laid down on the bed and logged in Pesterchum, a message application.

-.- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:24 -.-

TT: Hey, John. How are you?  
EB: tired i guess. this place is way too hospital-like.  
TT: Well, it IS a hospital after all. You'll do good, and we can talk from time to time! And I'm sure you can get out soon.  
EB: yeah, i hope so too. i was walked around here and this place is huge, i will get lost so many times.  
TT: Really? Sounds interesting.  
EB: it's far from interesting.  
TT: Right, sorry. I will visit you as soon as they let you to get visitors, just inform me then.  
EB: sure thing, thank you rose. but i guess i have to go now, it's dinner time.  
TT: See you later, John! Take care.  
-.- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:31 -.-

John logged out of the app, put his phone back in his bag and left his room. If he remembered right, the dining room was just behind the corner when he left to right from his door. He did so and found a glass door that said "DINING ROOM" in bright red letters. John pushed the door open and was smiled at by two women.  
"You must be John, am I right?" taller woman asked. She had long, red hair and bright eyes. John nodded and forced a little smile on his lips.  
"Welcome! Here, take some food and sit down with the others", the woman continued and gave John a plate. After filling the plate with some food John sat down in a long table. There were a group of girls on the other end of the table and a light-haired boy closer to him. The boy was playing with his fork between his fingers while a young woman, probably a nurse, was talking to him in a low voice. After a while the nurse saw John and gestured to him to come closer. After some hesitation John took his food and sat next to the woman.  
"Well hello, you are John right?" John nodded and the nurse smiled. "My name is Joanne, and I thought it would be nicer for you to eat with us than alone", Joanne said and John nodded with a little smile. Then he slowly moved his eyes to the boy on the opposite side of the table.

The boy with light, almost white hair was wearing a large sweater and a pair of dark shades on his eyes. There was a little smile on his lips and he nodded to John.  
"Yo. I'm Dave."  
"John", John squeaked and laid his eyes down. This boy's, Dave's, voice was low and it tickled somewhere on the back of John's throat. He had warm but a little vulnerable smile and John wanted to see his eyes but he couldn't because of the shades. He also wanted to hear more of Dave's voice, for some reason it gave him chills.

"This place isn't that bad." John looked his new acquaintance with some doubt. "I mean, of course it is at first. But when you get used to it, learn the routines and shit... it's alright", Dave said and let out a little laugh when he saw John's face.  
"I don't believe you, I'm not feeling very positive about this place", the black-haired boy said and changed his position in a chair he was sitting on. They were in the common room, which was kinda silent at that time. Most patients had their therapies or other stuff after dinner, so Dave decided to keep John some company.  
"It's not the best place but at least things won't get worse so quickly", Dave said and John nodded in silent. "Talking of which... why are you here?"

John glanced Dave and had a battle inside his head – he just met this guy. Could he be trusted? Well, they were in the same situation but it was hard for John to even talk to a doctor.  
"Well I um... had this happening when I was a kid and stuff. I'm diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder but I have been doing pretty well lately. It's just that when my other personality comes around I can't control myself and... yeah. When that happens I'm mostly dangerous to other people, not to myself", John said and sighed. People usually got scared when he told them he had two personalities, but maybe it was safe to tell Dave? They were in psychiatric hospital after all.  
"That must be exhausting", Dave said and John nodded with a sad smile.  
"I'm used to it tho. Well, how about you?" With this simple question John saw how Dave got extremely uncomfortable. He turned his head away from John and got his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"I'm um... depressed you know. I used to cut but I can't do it here that often. I also um, you know like, have um, eating disorder. Like anorexia you probably know", Dave almost whispered and John felt so bad for him. The blonde boy was wearing way too big clothes so John hadn't realized his size but Dave was small and skinny – his fingers were long and they looked fragile.  
"I'm sorry", John said and smiled to Dave. The other boy smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

-.-.-.

When John went to bed at 10pm, he could feel it coming. He was tired and too weak to keep it away. He tried his best to fall asleep quickly but of course it didn't help. Slowly he got up and opened his room's door. The corridor was empty and there were no lights on – it was officially night time already. Because John's "situation wasn't that bad" according to the doctor, his door could be opened from the inside of the room even during nights. A little smile made its way on John's lips when he knocked on the door of room number 6. After a while the door was cracked and John was able to see a half of Dave's shade-covered face. When Dave saw John he smiled and let the other boy inside his room, closing the door behind him. According to Dave his door was locked for the night but because of his past with some "lame crimes" he was able to pick the lock open.

"You couldn't sleep?" Dave asked and opened the curtains that were over the window. A small light came from outside so they were able to see in the dark room without putting lights on and waking the night shift nurse's attention – they were supposed to sleep anyway.  
"Yeah, kinda", John said and walked next to Dave, pushing the taller but smaller boy against a wall easily.  
"J-John? What the fuck", Dave whispered when John took his wrists and stared him in the eyes through the shades.  
"Well you're easy to convince that John was here", the black-haired boy said and chuckled.  
"Wait, what? John, fuck, let go of me", Dave said and tried to get himself off, but John's fingers just wrapped harder around Dave's wrists.  
"I won't, I have to hurt you. John trusted you way too easily, he is so weak. Too weak. He likes you and I don't." Dave's heart was pounding fast when he realized that it wasn't John who he was dealing with.  
"Listen, you psycho. Leave John alone and go the fuck away, I'm sure he would like to sleep after a long day. And so would I, so please just disappear", Dave tried, but John just raised his eyebrows and laughed silently. Slowly the shorter boy trailed his fingers down Dave's right arm and the blonde boy was too scared to move. His sleeves weren't covering his scarred arms and those purple and white scars were fascinating to John's other personality. Without a word John let go of Dave's wrists, took his hand and carefully touched the scars on his arm. After a silent minute John blinked his eyes many times and let go of Dave's arm almost in panic.  
"What the fuck why am I here, Dave... Oh my god are you okay did he hurt you?" John's eyes were big when he tried to look for any fresh wounds on Dave's skin.  
"No, John calm down, I'm fine. Just fucking scared."  
"I'm sorry, so so so sorry, Dave I'm sorry, I'm gonna go now and..."  
"I will take you to the nurse, okay?" And without letting John say anything, Dave took John's hand and soon John was back in his room, his door locked from the outside and a tranquilizer doing its job on John's body.

~.~.~.

-.- ectoBiologist [EB] started perstering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 07:54-.-

EB: hi rose. i got a friend yesterday, or so i think? his name's dave and he seems to be a nice guy.  
EB: also yesterday when i went to sleep He came out and tried to hurt dave.  
EB: i'm so embarrassed!  
EB: dave's fine tho, for some reason He didn't do anything but i'm glad.  
EB: it's breakfast time soon so i have to go and i guess you haven't even got up yet.  
EB: but see you later!

-.- ectoBiologst [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 07:57-.-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah yes the second chapter of Please be here tomorrow is here! I hope you enjoy! There might be some minor grammar mistakes I'm sorry about those;;

The real story starts on next chapter so this is kinda short chapter and stuff I'm sorry.

2. chapter

2.  
Mornings were the hardest to Dave, they had always been. When the nurse knocked on his door around 7am and told him to get up Dave wanted to throw a pillow over his head and keep sleeping. Especially on Wednesday mornings since it was the weighing day. And it was Wednesday today.  
"Dave, it's almost 8am already. You have to get up now", a nurse with a long ponytail said and opened the curtains. Dave groaned and sat up with his eyes closed. It was an early December morning so the light coming from the window wasn't thankfully blinding. Still without opening his eyes Dave managed to get his shades on his head covering those sensitive to light eyes of his.  
"I will be waiting you in the scale room, please come as soon as you can", the nurse stated and closed the room's door. Dave sighed and got the rest of his body from under the blanket. His back was aching and he was cold. Slowly Dave got himself a thick hoodie and pants to wear from the drawer and after quickly checking how his hair looked like from a small mirror Dave left the room.

Dave couldn't remember how he survived in a normal world before he was hospitalized. He used to skip most of his school days because he couldn't get out of bed, and when he had enough energy to get to school he couldn't concentrate because he was either too hungry or too tired. When his older brother finally caught Dave forcing himself to throw up and saw all the deep, purple scars on his younger brother's arms Dave wasn't given any option – it was either hospital or death. Dave was signed in the hospital three months ago with words "dangerously underweight" and "fresh scars on his arms".

Dave knocked on a familiar door and stepped in when he was given the permission. When asked he slowly removed all his clothes except underwear and stepped on a scale his back to the numbers. After some excruciating seconds that felt like hours to Dave the nurse put his little notebook away and told Dave to put his clothes back on.  
"It's the same as a week ago, but I'm happy it hasn't gotten any lower", the woman smiled and Dave nodded. He wasn't told his weight, BMI, calorie intake or any other numbers since they might trigger his eating disorder-ish thoughts and make recovery harder. Apparently Dave was still dangerously underweight because he hadn't got a permission to visit his family or friends outside the hospital. He could get a weekend holiday when his BMI was big enough but since Dave didn't know any numbers he had no idea when he could visit home.

It was a bit after 8am when Dave arrived to the dining room. He was happy to see John sitting on the table already and after getting his breakfast he sat in front of the black-haired boy.  
"Mornin'", Dave said and smiled to John.  
"Good morning", the shorter boy said and yawned. He looked pretty tired and uncomfortable – Dave guessed he had just woken up.  
"Did you sleep well?" the blonde continued the conversation while trying to eat an apple.  
"Yeah. Took me a while to remember where I was. It was pretty hard to get up because of that tranquilizer", John said and slowly ran his fingers through his messy hair.  
"I feel you."  
"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday night. I wasn't myself and I hope you aren't angry or think I'm a crazy or..."  
"I do think you are crazy but you wouldn't be here if you weren't crazy. I'm not angry. It was scary as fuck but no one got hurt so I guess it's fine?" Dave interrupted John's apology speech and got a relieved smile from the black-haired boy.  
"I'm glad He didn't hurt you. My door will be locked from the outside for nights now on so", John almost whispered. Dave felt sorry for him – John seemed to have problems controlling his other personality but he seemed to be very clever and nice guy who was now missing important classes and quality time with his friends. John looked like a person who would educate himself, get in the best schools and work in highly respected and internationally recognized company. It was probably because he had such a professional looking glasses, Dave thought.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began perstering gardenGnostic [GG] at 09:02-

TG: hey jade  
TG: i have my phone for an hour now  
GG: hi dave!  
GG: how are you?  
TG: im fine  
TG: theres a new guy here and hes pretty nice  
TG: he has a therapy now tho so i decided to check on you  
GG: sounds exciting :B  
GG: the guy i mean im not excited over his therapy  
TG: yes  
TG: his name is john  
GG: is he cute?  
TG: jade  
GG: whaaaat  
TG: im not answering to that question i just met him  
GG: but you know how he looks like so  
GG: is he cute  
TG: i guess yeah

The common room was a bit noisier than yesterday after dinner. Some younger patients were doing their homework or playing games together. Most of patients who went to the hospital's school did their homework in a noisy common room even though there was a special, more silent room for that. Patients who were dangerous to themselves didn't have the permission to stay alone in their rooms outside the silent times; nights and an hour after lunch. John wasn't in this patient category but he was in the need of other people around him so he was sitting in a cozy armchair reading a book. Next to him in another similar chair was Dave who was reading a comic book. Dave had taken a shower after breakfast and now his hair was shining in the dirty light and John saw how his eyes moved behind those dark shades. Dave was wearing a red T-shirt and without the blonde seeing John was glancing the other boy's arms.

Dave's arms were the saddest arms John had ever seen. The arm itself was so small and skinny John probably could snap it in half with just one hand. Dave's skin was pale and between small bruises there were numerous scars on the boy's arms. Some of the scars weren't so visible, just white or pinkish lines on the skin but some of them were deep purple and wide – John didn't even want to think how Dave had managed to hurt himself that badly. And the worst part was that John knew the scars on arms weren't the only ones, Dave also had them on his legs, thighs and stomach.  
"They are purple because of a malpractice." John snapped out of his thoughts and blushed when he realized he had openly stared on Dave's arms. He was too ashamed to look on Dave so he buried his face behing a book and tried to mutter an apology.  
"It's okay, I know they look bad. Some doctor tried to treat them but he put some liquid incorrectly in them and something happened and well... now they're purple and ugly", Dave said and laughed. "It's okay, really."  
"I'm sorry that doctor failed treating them", John whispered behind his book. Dave lowered the book so he could see John's reddish face and rolled his eyes.  
"Shit happens, it's done now", Dave said and flashed a little smile to John.  
"I'm sorry I stared."  
"Believe me, I'm used to it."

~.~.~.

John was sitting in front of Dave in the dining room. It was time for Dave's night meal he was supposed to eat before going to bed every night. There were two other too skinny patients in the dining room with their nurses but because Dave's own nurse wasn't doing a night shift the other nurses kept an eye on Dave and John was allowed to be with his friend during the meal. John himself wasn't hungry at all and he couldn't understand how Dave, who was smaller than him anyway, would be able to eat another meal. It seemed to be hard to Dave but slowly he was clearing the plate.  
"Why you wear those shades?" John was resting his head on his hand, eyes on Dave's face. The blonde boy raised his eyebrows and chuckled.  
"For reasons."  
"What reasons? They fit you and everything but we are inside and it's December."  
"My eyes are kinda sick too."  
"How?"  
"They are sensitive to light. I guess I could be without shades inside because the light isn't that bright but my eye color is kinda... abnormal. I don't want to scare people."  
"Abnormal?" Dave sighed with a little smile on his lips, looked around and after he was sure the other patients were far enough he took his shades and put them on the table between him and John. He tried to hide his slightly red eyes behind his hair but it wasn't long enough.  
"Wow", John said and didn't seem to be scared at all.  
"You don't think they're freaky?" Dave asked and continued finishing his meal, it was late and he was getting tired.  
"Freaky? No, not at all! They are pretty", John nodded and smiled when Dave took his shades and put them back on to hide his eyes.

The rest of the meal the two boys spent in silence – Dave had hard times trying to finish his meal and John didn't want to take the other boy's concentration to somewhere else. After finishing the meal both of them decided to go to their rooms to change clothes and get ready to sleep. They were walking towards the corridor both of their rooms were when an old looking man stopped them.

"Evening, boys. Dave, I talked with Mrs. Harrison today on phone after seeing your weight diary and I'm wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with your family? It's two weeks until Christmas and you are only a bit away from the first goal", the man said with a huge smile.  
"What? Really? Of course, that would be amazing!" Dave answered with at least as big smile as the doctor had. The man laughed and nodded.  
"Decided then, you can call home tomorrow. But if you come back in a worse condition there will be consequences, understood?" Dave nodded and after the doctor told both of them good night they sneaked in Dave's room.

"I can't believe this! They are letting me to go home, I'm so excited", Dave said and John smiled. Patients weren't allowed to visit each other's rooms but all the nurses had something else to do than watch where older patients spent their time before going to sleep. John sat down on Dave's bed while the room's owner went to the window to close the curtains for night.  
"Will you go home for Christmas?" John blinked his eyes a couple of times with no emotion on his face and then shook his head.

"I will probably be here. I have the permission to go but my dad doesn't want me home", the black-haired boy said and sighed. Dave frowned and sat next to his friend on the bed.  
"You okay?" John nodded and tried to keep the tears in. He failed miserably and after one tear he couldn't hold them anymore.  
"Sorry oh God", he said and tried to wipe his cheeks.  
"Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" John took a deep breathe and somehow managed to stop the tears.  
"I'm here because my dad wants so. It's good for me, he says. I've had medication for a long time and I have never been in a better condition and then he suddenly decides I should be hospitalized. And he said I probably shouldn't come home after two weeks so I will spend my Christmas here with sad nurses and psychopaths", John sighed and without realizing it himself his hands were on fists. "My dad is my only family but apparently I'm not even important to him."  
"What the fuck, what kind of dad does that?" Dave's tone was angry which startled John a bit. He shrugged and got himself up from the bed.  
"I guess I should go to sleep, it's kinda late."  
"You could spend Christmas with me and my family." When John raised his eyes from the floor to Dave, the blonde boy wasn't looking at him – he had found something interesting on his blanket.  
"What?"  
"I know we just met and shit and I won't force you but you are a nice guy and... yeah", Dave said so quickly it took a moment for John to understand everything he had said. A little smile made its way to the black-haired boy's lips and Dave was brave enough to get his eyes from the blanket.  
"It would be cool, it honestly would. I'm just not sure what your family would think", the shorter boy sighed. For a moment he had been excited but Christmas was a family holiday anyway and John wasn't part of the Strider family after all.  
"Well, I mostly live with my older brother, I guess my parents might visit on Christmas Day but other than that it would just be me and my brother who will have friends over anyway... Soooo if you want you are welcome to come over. I will asked my brother tomorrow but I'm sure he will be okay with it", Dave shrugged.  
"It would be nice to come over", John said with a smile, "but only if your brother and parents are fine with it."

~.~.~.

- ectoBiologist [EB] started perstering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 09:58-

EB: hi rose!  
EB: and merry christmas!  
TT: It's not Christmas yet, John.  
EB: it's christmas eve tomorrow so it's almost christmas.  
TT: You're right. So are you going to leave soon?  
EB: yes! dave's bro should come and pick us up around 10am so we're outside now.  
EB: waiting for him.  
EB: but dave said he is always late so i guess we will wait for a bit longer :B  
EB: how're you?  
TT: I'm okay, really excited for you though! I wish I could visit you but there's no way tot get a bus when it's Christmas.  
EB: yeah, but you can come to the hospital after christmas.  
EB: i'm sure it would be okay since i'm not a bad patient :B  
TT: That would be awesome, I will ask my mom about it.  
EB: cool!  
EB: we have to go now, i will message you later.  
EB: see you, rose!  
- ectoBiologst [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:07-

A/N2: About that mistreatment thing: one of my friend got a mistreatment like that (they put some liquid on her scars but they put it in a wrong way or something) and her scars turned deep purple and got wide. So yes, it can really happen.


End file.
